Making Decisions
by dawnindanite
Summary: Continuing One-Shot to Oliver's Preference. Oliver and Lilly make their decision on becoming a couple or not. Loliver maybe?


A/N: Hello readers! This is the follow-up to _Oliver's Preference_; I felt that I left the one-shot hanging so I continued the story. I tried to stick to character but it was really hard so they will seem a bit OOC, sorry about that. I hope you readers will like it nonetheless.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters of Hannah Montana.

* * *

"So…"

"So…"

"I'm your perfect girlfriend."

"You're not my girlfriend and you aren't perfect Lilly."

"Hey! I am your friend who's a girl and…and you're not perfect either." Lilly stated angrily at the accusation Oliver made. "Besides by saying that I would be your perfect girlfriend I mean it as in I fit your demands of a girlfriend."

"What does it matter Lilly?" Oliver huffed, crossing his arms as he sat on her desk chair glaring across her bedroom. "It's not like I'm actually going to ask you out."

"And what is that supposed to mean? I would make a great girlfriend." Lilly glared back as she sat Indian-style on her bed.

"Sure, you probably would make an excellent girlfriend but would you really want to be mi-wait a minute." Oliver exclaimed mid-sentence and stared at her in terrified shock as if he just had an epiphany. "You don't_ like_ me do you?"

Lilly threw a pillow at his face. "You're outta your mind if you think that Oliver."

"Well then why are you pushing to be my girlfriend?"

"I'm not pushing. I just stated what Miley thought is true."

"Do you think it's true?" Oliver asked her genuinely confused as to why Miley would say such a thing. "Are you my perfect girlfriend?"

"Oh come on Oliver. Face it. It is true; we just discussed this an hour ago. You want someone with blonde hair, check." Lilly said pulling a strand of her hair. "You like girls who worry about presentation and whom are athletic at the same time. Check and check…last time I checked." She smiled at her feeble joke but frowned when Oliver didn't. "Oh please, that was funny."

"I'm being serious Lilly. So you fit the basics of my dream girl but are you…do you…are we supposed to date each other because of this? I mean we're _best friends_, doesn't this break all laws of friendship?"

"I don't know…I never read the text."

Oliver sighed exasperated. "Lilly."

"What?! What do you want me to say Oliver? I'm just as confused as you are. Logically, we are very compatible for each other but we can't just…I don't know…_test date_ to see if we are 'meant to be'. With any other person, this situation would be very easily handled…we would go on a date and if it worked then we become an item, if it didn't then that's it. No more contact."

"Test date?"

"You know what I mean." Lilly got up and started pacing her small room. "Going on a date with you…would ruin everything. I mean hey…it'd be awesome if we stuck together but what if it was just awkward? The awkwardness of that one night would pass on to the next day…and the next…and soon we wouldn't even be able to look at each other, never mind be friends."

"I know." Oliver sighed again and got up to stop Lilly's pacing by placing his hands on her shoulders. "So that's it. We just forget we even had this discussion and move on with our lives. Okay?"

"Okay." Lilly smiled up at him. "Wanna hit the waves before it gets dark?"

"Sure." Oliver smiled slightly but frowned almost immediately.

"What is it?" Lilly asked upon seeing his face.

Oliver dropped his arms and resumed Lilly's pacing. "I know we just agreed two seconds ago to forget this and move on but don't you think that it's going to be worse for us to be friends and constantly have that 'what if' question at the back of our minds?"

"Oliver!"

"I know Lilly, but seriously, what if you were…are the perfect girl for me and I was the one for you?" He questioned as he stopped to stare directly at her.

"What do you want to do Oliver?" Lilly angrily stepped closer to him.

"Kiss me." He stated simply.

Lilly's eyes grew wide and she took a step back. "What?!"

Oliver stepped forward to keep their distance close. "I'm serious Lils. If you really don't want to date then just kiss me to satisfy my curiosity."

"Oliver, that doesn't make any sense. If a date would ruin us, don't you think a kiss will do much worse?"

"No."

Lilly chuckled nervously. "Okay, that makes sense how?"

"Think about it Lils. If we were under mistletoe, you would kiss me right? To keep up tradition? There would be no awkwardness following it."

"And that relates to this how?" Lilly continued with her confused questions.

Oliver smiled brightly as he spoke of his idea. "Just pretend that we're under mistletoe!"

"You're insane!" Lilly shouted as she backed into her wall.

"Maybe. But at least it'll get me off your back right?"

Lilly seriously contemplated on Oliver's idea. "Say we kiss, I said _say,_" she emphasized as she saw Oliver's eyes light up. "What do we do afterwards? Go back to being friends?"

"We'll have to find out, won't we?" Oliver smirked, stepping even closer to Lilly.

"Are you coming on to me?" She asked skeptically.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Lilly!"

"Sheesh. I was just wonderi-" She widened her eyes as she was cut off.

Oliver was kissing Lilly. Lips melded against each other and Lilly's eyes gradually closed after her initial shock. Oliver pulled away slightly to breathe and look into Lilly's eyes. She looked right back as she pulled him down for another kiss. And another and another.

* * *

"So…"

"So…"

"I guess this means you like me."

"Nuh uh. I think you're the one that likes me." Lilly countered as she shoved Oliver off her bed.

"Well yeah." Oliver rolled his eyes at the obvious, from the floor. "But you returned my kiss, so that means you like me back."

Oliver received another thrown pillow as an answer. He pushed the pillow off his face and got back up to sit next to Lilly again. "So are we officially dating?"

Lilly frowned. "Doesn't this bring us back to our dilemma?"

"Relax Lil-lay. I thought about it."

"That's something new." This time Oliver threw the pillow in her face.

"As I was saying, I thought about it. I think we should date each other." He said reaching over and pulling her in a side hug. "If it really ends up with us breaking up, I really don't think that it would be a problem to remain best friends."

"That's quite optimistic of you."

"Well, do you honestly ever see yourself never talking to me again?"

Lilly didn't answer at first but sighed, giving in a moment later. "No. I could never _not_ talk to you." She said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You see? It works out. Besides, maybe we'll end up married, living in Kansas." He waved his free arm around in front of them.

"Kansas?" Lilly laughed but joined him in making their imaginary future together. "With a little house, a picket fence and Oliver and Lilly junior running around, right?"

"Junior_s_. I want at least eight kids."

"EIGHT?" Lilly abruptly leaned back up. "What do you think I am?"

"That depends on your answer really." Oliver said smirking.

Lilly raised her eyebrow at him. "Answer to what?"

"Will you date me?"

"Yes, I'll date you. How does that help with your answer?"

"Well, that makes you my girlfriend!" He rolled his eyes at the obviousness and laughed at his cleverness.

Lilly glared at him and folded her arms together. "That wasn't funny."

"Really? 'Cause I thought it was genius!"

"You and you alone think that."

"I think as official girlfriend of the Smokin' Oken, it's obligated that you have to believe that I am pretty clever." Oliver leaned back on her bed with his hands underneath his head.

"First with the laws of friendship and now rules for girlfriends, where are you getting this stuff?"

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out."

Lilly glowered at him in mock anger but slowly started to grin. "Fine. Keep your secrets. I'll just have to go tell Miley all the secrets I know about you and we know that girl can't keep a secret," she paused in thought. "Except for the Hannah one but that's beside the point."

Oliver scoffed. "Please Lil-lay. You have nothing."

"Oh really? I've got two words for you: Turquoise Man."

Oliver sat up in horror. "You wouldn't!"

Lilly smirked as she headed towards the door. "Oh I think I would, Oken."

"Lilly please don't." Oliver screamed as he scrambled out her bedroom door after her laughter.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you readers enjoyed it. I'd also like to mention that I have nothing against Kansas, I just thought that it would seem very random for Oliver to want to live there. Please Review, I love reading the feedback.


End file.
